


baby, i can't fight this feeling anymore

by praguecastles



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, i'm too aroace for this but i had to do it. help, lettie is the only person i respect actually, phineas is very heart eyes but its also a struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praguecastles/pseuds/praguecastles
Summary: Inspired by 'Can't Fight This Feeling' by REO Speedwagon. Title comes from there too.Phineas confesses his feelings to his overcompensated apprentice, with surprising results.
Relationships: P. T. Barnum/Phillip Carlyle
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Phineas sits at his desk, one hand absently tapping a pencil on its surface, the other fiddling with his dark, wavy locks. His mind races, a million thoughts running through it, seemingly all of them about Phillip.

A knock at the door distracts him from his thoughts and he mumbles something that sounds vaguely like a “come in.”

Lettie enters, closing the door carefully behind her. She approaches the desk and places her hands on its edge. Phineas looks up at her, hands moving to some paperwork in front of him, trying to appear like he’s been doing something other than thinking about his apprentice. He notices his heart beating heavily in his chest and takes a deep breath, silently hoping Lettie doesn’t notice there’s something going on.

“You coming, Barnum? Everyone’s here, we’re all waiting for you…” and that’s where his brain stops paying attention to what she’s saying. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a second, just… tell everybody to… do what they need to do.”

Lettie gives him a strange look. He’s almost never so vague with his instructions, always telling every individual performer to do this and that, stand here and move there when this happens. That’s usually how it goes on rehearsal mornings, Phineas out there with everyone, prancing around, giving out hyperspecific directions, never going through anyone else from the comfort of his office. That is, unless there was something on his mind.

“Oh, and Phillip’s expected to be here in about an hour,” the woman continues speaking, not missing the glint in Phineas’ eyes, his flushed cheeks, the unmistakable twitch of a smile when the other man’s name is mentioned.

“Barnum, come on,” she speaks soothingly as she leans on the desk and looks him in the eyes, “I know there’s something going on in your head, and I know it’s got something to do with Carlyle. You can tell me, you know.”

Phineas groans, and soon spills everything. About the other man constantly filling his mind as of late, about all the time spent grappling with his developing feelings for his friend, about not knowing what to do about it all and _oh, god, I’ve already had to deal with being in love with someone so far above my station, not to mention this one being another man._

“You should tell him,” is all Lettie says, still looking him in the eyes, running fingers through her beard. A look of terror appears on the man’s face.

A while later, they both hear a knock at the door and turn their heads to see Phillip enter the room without waiting for an answer.

Lettie faces Phineas again to give him a cheeky wink, “I’ll leave you two alone,” and with that, she slinks away, past Phillip and out the door, leaving the two in silence. Phineas sighs as the door squeaks closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Following a short, casual discussion, Phineas decides to begin testing the waters. He casts his mind back to one of the better performances he’s had in the last few months, and tries his best to mimic that version of himself, the one that’s confident and effortlessly at ease. The one that doesn’t care about being shunned or rejected.

He flashes the other man a smile, stands up straight and moves his hands to his hips. He notices Phillip is looking at his eyes and promptly makes an effort to crinkle them so as to make his smile seem more genuine.

“You’re looking unusually nice today. You got somewhere to be?”

“PT, are you feeling okay?” Phillip asks him, voice warm, concerned, lovely, and Phineas, after fighting with himself for weeks, can no longer hold his feelings inside.

“There’s, uh, something I need to confess to you,” Phineas clears his throat, carefully watching Phillip’s face. Suddenly becoming very aware of just how sweaty he is, he continues, “I… I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Phillip just stands there gaping for a few seconds. Phineas observes his face to try and gauge a reaction. The taller man wants to look away but finds himself unable to. He wonders if this is a normal reaction to a difficult situation. Either that or he’s chosen an awkward moment to be captivated by the younger man’s beauty.

The ringmaster suddenly finds himself enveloped in a hug, surrounded by Phillip’s scent and the warmth of his body.

The hairs on the back of his neck bristle in response to a whispered “I love you too” in his ear. His eyes widen and he feels his cheeks heat up.

Phillip pulls away from Phineas, holding him at arm's length, before standing on his toes and moving his hands to the older man’s jaw. He pulls him closer and presses a tender kiss to his lips.

Phineas can’t believe his luck.


End file.
